You are so Beautiful
by slashy-bi-boi
Summary: Seamus loves Ron. Ron loves everyone. In a drunken haze, Seamus makes a mistake. SR slash SOC slash SD, possible HD... MY FIRST FIC, so be gentle.{lemon}
1. Beginnings

"You are so beautiful..."

Seamus turned to his right to see another boy staring at him. "What was his name?" Seamus thought. He thought it started with a J... maybe James or John.

He tried desperately to remember the events of the previous night...

_Seamus sat by himself in one of the squishy armchairs of the Gryffindor Common Room. He couldn't hear anything over the roar of the party. N.E.W.T.S had just been completed. Seamus wasn't sure how he'd done, but he'd studied very hard for weeks with Hermione._

_He looked towards a couch across the room. A drunken Ron was making out with some random guy. Seamus couldn't believe his eyes. HIS Ron, making out with a first-year? Disgusting! He wasn't sure how it'd happened. In his fifth year he just realized he was in love with Ron. He hadn't done anything about it except making excuses to touch him and masturbating to his name... But that was beside the point! He was furious! So furious that he got up, walked towards a cute fifth year boy and planted a kiss right on him. _

_The boy was surprised at first, but soon parted his lips, giving Seamus entry. Seamus slid his tongue in the other boy's mouth and began to kiss him harder. The two boy's tongues battled for about 30 seconds before Seamus pulled away. _

"_So um, what's your name?" Seamus asked._

"_Jake..." The other boy replied sheepishly._

"_I'm Se-" He began before being cut off. "I know who you are." Jake said. "I've had a crush on you for a while..."_

_Seamus felt kind of bad for what he was about to do, but he led the boy up to his dorm anyway. _

_Seamus was making out with him before he could close the door. The boy was shorter than Seamus and a lot thinner. The boy looked like a twig. He had brown hair and green eyes. Seamus wasn't sure he cared though. _

_He took off the boy's shirt and kissed his chest, making his way down to his belly button. He took off his own shirt and jeans. He undid the boys pants with his teeth. The boy had quite an arousal in his boxers. _

_Seamus wasted no time in fucking the boy._

Seamus fluttered back into reality.

"Thanks Jake" he said.

He got up and got dressed. He looked around the dorm and noticed that Harry, Ron, and Neville were still asleep. He decided to go find Dean.

He later found Dean in the Great Hall eating breakfast. He sat down next to him and began eating.

Dean gave him a look of disgust and left.

Seamus chased after him, "What's wrong, Dean?" He yelled.

Dean turned around and said angrily, "You're a slut and a whore!" Dean was crying, "And I hate you!" Dean started to run away.

"Dean, wait!" Seamus yelled. "What Do you mean?"

"What do I mean? WHAT DO I MEAN? You had sex with a fifth year in our dorm last night!"

"You've brought people up before though." Seamus said.

"I love you!" Dean said. "I've always loved you!"

Seamus was surprised. But not near as surprised as he was when Dean kissed him. He immediately pushed him down. Dean looked hurt.

"Sorry Dean, but I'm in love with Ron..." Seamus said.

"I understand" Dean said.

"I'm glad." , Seamus said.


	2. Revelations and Sex

Interesting chapter... btw, I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!

"So... you fancy Ron?" Hermione said, quietly.

"Yeah." Seamus replied, sheepily.

"He has grown a lot..." Hermione said with a dreamy look on her face.

Seamus gave her a look that just screamed "Mine, don't touch!"

Seamus had a strange dream that night.

_Seamus was at some sort of muggle event, probably a dance or something. Ron was there and Jake was, too. _

_Ron walked up to Seamus. Seamus' heart fluttered. _

"_Um... hi..." Ron said._

"_Yeah... hey..." Seamus replied._

"_Seamus, I'm not going to beat around the bush, I like you and have for a while and was wondering if you'd like to go out with me." Ron said._

_Seamus was trying very, VERY hard not to hop up and down right now. "Yes." He said. "Definitely yes!" _

_After that they took the bus to Seamus' house. Not the Knight Bus, but a regular muggle bus. They were kissing, touching, and giggling the whole way home._

Seamus woke up disappointed. He hated that feeling. Having a great dream and waking to find that none of it was real.

He didn't think that even Trelawney could tell him what that dream meant. It was so strange. What was stranger was what Seamus _had_ found out during his dream. He. Loved. Ron. He'd never loved anyone before. He was just, "Hogwarts Resident Bisexual Whore" just about everyone had fucked him. He'd had his heart broken several times though every time he met someone new he thought 'Maybe this person was his one and only.'

He watched Ron sleep for a while before falling asleep again.

Seamus awoke to the sound of Dean yelling.

"How can you not appreciate someone like Seamus!" Dean yelled at Ron.

"I never said that!" Ron said.

"Then why won't you let him go out-"Seamus prepared himself for the last part of the sentence. "for the Quidditch Team!"

"Because he's not very good!" yelled Ron.

Seamus let out a sigh and stared at Ron, standing in nothing, but pajama pants. Seamus was grateful. He longed to get out of bed and grab Ron, take off the plaid pajama pants and give him the blow job of his life, but decided against it.

It was then that Ron shot him a look of what could have been lust. Dean noticed and left for breakfast with Harry and Neville.

"G'morning Ron" Seamus said.

"H-hi Sh-Seamus" Ron replied.

Seamus decided to find out what exactly it was that Ron was feeling right that moment.

Seamus got out of bed and stretched he slowly removed his shirt and watched Ron intently. Ron stared awestruck at Seamus' lean body. Seamus smiled at this.

'Maybe being the school slut has its advantages...' he thought to himself, 'You learn the art of seduction quickly.'

He moved closer to Ron and cupped his face in his hand. "I love you." He said, before closing the gap between the two boy's faces.

Ron pulled away quickly. "Bloody hell Seamus!" Ron yelled.

"What..." Seamus said, with a hurt look on his face.

"What the hell was that?!" Ron screamed. His face suddenly changed. "You call that a kiss?"

Ron leaned in and kissed Seamus again. He licked Seamus' bottom lip, pleading for entry. Seamus gave it.

"Ron, we have class!" Seamus moaned.

"We'll skip." Ron said.

Seamus kissed and licked Ron's navel before undoing his pants. He took off Ron's boxers and admired his prize, a large arousal begging to be touched, licked, and sucked. He complied.

Seamus awoke in Ron's arms. He felt safe and warm and loved. He looked up to find a half-naked Harry standing in front of him with a look of pure horror. No not horror, more surprise.

"Um hi..." Harry said. When Seamus thought things couldn't get any weirder, they did. A fully naked Draco Malfoy walked out of the dormitory bathroom.

"Um Harry, what's going on?" Seamus asked.

Seamus saw the embarrassed look on Draco's face. They hadn't talked since Draco'd fucked him in 5th year.

"Draco and I are sorta-kinda together..." Harry said.

"WHAT?!" Ron exclaimed. "You and the ferret?! Gross!"

Draco was pissed. "Yeah that's almost as weird as you and the whore!" Draco yelled.

Seamus looked hurt.

"Don't bring him into this..." Ron warned.

Seamus decided to stand up for himself. "Oh, so now I'm the whore?! I remember you calling me the king when we fucked in 5th year..." Seamus declared. Seamus picked up some clothes and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Draco turned beet red. "You had sex with Seamus in 5th year?" Harry asked "We were together in 5th year."

"I know and I'm sorry," Draco said. It's just that you never paid attention and I knew about Seamus' reputation and I don't know..."

"So you cheated on me?" Harry asked. "How much sense does that make?"

"None, I'm sorry!" Draco pleaded.

"Save it Draco, its over." Harry said. "Get out."

"But-"Draco began. "Shut up and get out!" Harry yelled.


End file.
